


I Was Holden

by HappyHippy



Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: Book - Freeform, Coming of Age, Growing Up, Holden Caulfield - Freeform, JD Salinger - Freeform, Novel, Other, Poetry, Teen Dream, The Catcher in the Rye - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHippy/pseuds/HappyHippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Holden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Holden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holden Caulfield](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Holden+Caulfield).
  * Inspired by [The Catcher in the Rye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178802) by JD Salinger. 



> Discover more poetry at: http://lightofdreampoetry.tumblr.com/

I was Holden  
Standing on my own  
Trapped eternally in vast hopelessness;

I was Holden  
Desperately searching for the goodness  
Only finding the dense despair;

I was Holden  
Witnessing the world for the first time  
In all its glorious melancholy and disdain;

I am Holden  
Deep in love with a past  
That never even existed.


End file.
